Margo's story
by noah53
Summary: Connected to Violet's story(has not come out yet) but this is not a crossover. This has to do with Margo's old life. She's trapped between her new family and her old one. Her only friends are more then what they look like. Margo can't keep up as her world collapses. Unable to tell from friend or foe, she's all alone. Alright, running out of characters, (two new characters!) Enjoy!


"**Why did you say it **_**might**_** end up getting put on hold?" asked Margo.**

"**Because I have a 4 series to work on," I said**

"**Why didn't you do one series at a time?" asked Antonio **

"**I have these great ideas that I soon forget if I don't use them, I end up forgetting them…wait, where did you two come from?" I asked**

"**Um, imagination," said Margo, "Why do you think my eyes are puffy and Antonio is carrying a clipboard?"**

**Enjoy the story guys. I have a bit of talking to do (By the way, these two appeared **_**after **_**I typed my story and apparently my story affects them (you'll see).**

Antonio was walking across town when he realized he was walking past Margo's house. He sighed and looked at his list. Very few customers for the past _week_. Antonio was reluctant to try this house. Still, the girls probably would want some cookies. He knocked on the door and waited. Edith opened the door and, recognizing him, thwacked him with her nun-chuck.

"Ow!" The yell was loud enough for the entire street to hear. Just then, Margo came along. She pushed Edith away from the door.

"What was that for?" asked Antonio.

"You should know," said Margo

"That was Vanessa Marley. You honestly expect me to say no," asked Antonio. Margo shrugged and handed Edith a pocketknife, which she placed in Margo's backpack (not that Antonio saw, so naturally he'd ask something like…). "Why did you hand her a knife?" asked Antonio

"Oh, uh…, that's mine, she just placed it away," said Margo. She secretly "pinched" herself in the thigh for being so stupid.

"**That hurts," said Margo, rubbing her thigh.**

"**Oh. Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked as I typed some quotation marks around "pinched". "Better?" I asked. Margo nodded.**

"**Wait, what did?" asked Antonio.**

"**You can't see it?" said Margo, pointing at the screen.**

"**He can't see it because he doesn't know about it," I said**

"**Oh," said Margo, "So he doesn't know my secret?"**

"**Of course not," I said. Margo breathed a sigh of relief.**

"And that's for… what?" asked Antonio.

"Middle school," said Margo. At Antonio's blank look (and at your own), she added. "What? My dad's a villain. A lot of us get bullied unmercifully. You should know that,"

"Oh yeah," said Antonio, "wait, how do you know about that?"

"Oh, come on, I've seen many us get bullied," said Margo, "although I haven't seen you get bullied,"

"Yeah, well… no one wants to anger my dad," said Antonio, "They know how protective my dad gets," (if you don't get that then think this: would bullies love to harass villainous kids (who obviously wouldn't fit in) who can't do anything? Think about it. So what kind of parents wouldn't care? First person to figure it out gets a shout out! And please don't say that it's the nice ones because that proves you are an idiot (and you certainly don't want people to call you an idiot, do you?))

"Why are you carrying a clipboard?" asked Margo (if you get pain from déjà vu (I do) then prep yourself).

"Oh, that… (I really need to be a bit more unfair to the guys, cuz if you read my stories, it's often the girls who get into situations like these, but it's harder when it comes to guys. (Probably doesn't make sense as I am a guy, but hey, who else gets headaches from déjà vu?) I also happen to know another fanfics writer who can't do a guy and girl situation, only a guy and guy or girl and girl…weird (her name is animefreakpunk ), it's for my orphanage, I have to sell cookies" said Antonio. (Sound familiar…Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow (stupid headaches!))

**Alright, it's late and I'm really tired, so you'll see Margo's reaction later. It's probably going to be a short one.**

**Peace out.**


End file.
